Galvatron: Unleashed!
by bluecatcinema
Summary: Megatron decides to unleash a horror from Cybertron's ancient past on the unsuspecting Autobots...
1. Breakout

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter One: Breakout**

Out in the universe, there is a small planet called Cybertron. A planet of metal, whose inhabitants are themselves made out of living metal. The inhabitants number two similar, yet vastly different races: A race of peaceful workers, dubbed 'Autobots', and a race of brutal warmongers, known as 'Decepticons'. The two races had warred amongst themselves many time, the valiant Autobots struggling against their larger, mor powerful foes, relying on intelligence, technology, and quite often, sheer grit to defeat their foes**.**

Not all the conflicts between the two sides took place on Cybertron. Many recent skirmishes had taken place on a far-away planet called 'Earth', a planet of organic lifeforms. It was there that a corageous Autobot by the name of Optimus Prime had triumphed over the leader of the Decepticons himself, Megatron. Shortly afterward, Optimus had brought Megatron and his followers to Cybertron, where they were all imprisoned in the Stockades, a massive prison complex in the planet's southern hemisphere.

Within his cell, Megatron seethed, unable to stop thinking about his defeat; About how an insignificant, lowly Autobot repair crew could have defeated his mighty warriors. But what truly angered him was Optimus Prime. It wasn't the physical aspect of their encounter that angered him, but the verbal. Optimus had refused to deal Megatron a death blow, declaring it "the easy way out" for him.

'Easy?!' thought Megatron. 'He thinks being robbed of my dignity and honor is easy? He will be sorry he spared me. This cage cannot hold me forever, and when I make my inevitable escape, I shall unleash upon him... upon all Autobots... the greatest terror of them all!'

In a dark corner of the Stockades, a black, feline shape slinked it's way through the shadows, making it's way past the Autotroopers on guard as if he himself were a shadow. His success was not just due to his sneaking capability; He was equipped with a dampening device that reduced his energy signiature to almost nothing: Barely a blip on a scanner device. Leaping onto the roof, he used his sharp claws to cut a hole through one of the vent shafts, and quietly slipped in. As he crawled through the vents, the intruder located the wires that supplied power to the security cameras in the east wing. With one deft flick of his claw, he severed them.

As Megatron silently fumed, a piece of ceiling suddenly came down in front of his cell, followed by the feline creature.

"Well," Megatron grinned. "It's about time."

The feline's form began to shift and blur. In a matter of seconds, it had taken the form of a humanoid robot.

"I apologise for the delay, my lord." said the Decepticon.

"No matter." Megatron replied fairly. "You have served me well, Ravage."

Ravage was one of Megatron's most trusted warriors, a master of stealth and savagery. Unusually for a Decepticon, he had based his alternate mode on that of an organic creature: The Zalthurian Hyper-Panther, a vicious creature, known for it's habit of disembowelling it's prey with it's long, bladed tail.

"Our escape vessel is ready and waiting, sir." declared Ravage, using a handheld device to override the cell door mechanism. As Megatron held out his stasis-cuffed hands, Ravage raised his electro-whip weapon, and brought it down, shattering the cuffs.

"What of my generals?" inquired Megatron.

"They are being freed as we speak, my lord." said Ravage. "Shall we depart?"

"Indeed we shall." declared Megatron.

"Halt!"

An Autotrooper had just entered the room, aghast at the scene before it.

"Return to your cell, or face the consequences!" It boomed authoritatively.

"Allow me, my lord." said Ravage. He leapt towards the Autotrooper, transforming as his did. Latching onto it's torso, Ravage sank his razor-sharp teeth into it's head, ripped out it's CPU, and chewed it to shreds.

"Excellent work Ravage." declared Megatron. "A tad over the top, but still, you can't argue with results."

The Autotrooper's destruction triggered an automatic signal, which reached the security systems in an instant. As the room became bathed in red light, and a deafening klaxon sounded from every speaker, Megatron and Ravage made their way out of the cell block. Between Megatron's brute strength and Ravage's savagery, the two were easily able to dispose of any other Autotroopers that happened to get in their way. The Decepticon duo made their way to what seemed like a barren, empty stretch of land. As they got closer, the very air began to ripple as the Decepticon ship uncloaked itself.

As Megatron boarded, he noted with relish that his lieutenants, Blitzwing, Lugnut, and Shockwave, had also been liberated.

The ship cloaked itself once more and took off, heading for Cybertron's outer atmosphere.

"What now, oh great and glorious leader?" fawned Lugnut.

"Now," Megatron snarled. "We make the Autobots pay for my humiliation. _All_ of them."

Blitzwing's triple-sided face shifted over to it's red, angry side. "Yes! Crush the Autobots! Crush them into cubes!" His face then switched to it's black, crazy side. "Then we paint the cubes like dice, and play the universe's biggest game of Yahtzee!"

The ship's pilot, a towering, black and scarlet-colored Decepticon called Obsidian, declared "We will rendezvous with our main forces shortly, Megatron."

"Change course, Obsidian." said Megatron firmly.

"Where to, my lord?" inquired Obsidian.

"Cybertron's moon." replied Megatron with relish. "The genesis of the Autobot's destruction begins there."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon Network.)_**  
**


	2. The Unleashing

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter Two: The Unleashing**

The Decepticon ship landed on the dark side of Cybertron's moon. Megatron disembarked first, followed by his subordinates.

"This way." Megatron declared, pointing to the east.

"If I may be so bold, master." started Blitzwing, speaking through his calm blue face. "Why are we here?" Suddenly, he switched to his angry red face. "And why are we not getting our revenge on those miserable Autobots?" As usual, the crazy black face had the last word. "Or are you planning for us to just moon them? Get it? _Moon?_ Get it? Hahahahaha!"

"On the contrary." smiled Megatron. "Revenge on the miserable Autobots is exactly why we're here."

The group walked for some time, before Megatron came to an abrupt stop. Placing his hand on the ground beneath him, he smiled once again.

"Lugnut." he boomed. "Come here."

"What do you wish of me, my liege?" fawned the cycloptic sycophant.

"Use your punch, Lugnut." Megatron patted the ground. "On this exact spot."

At once, great one!" Lugnut blindly agreed.

The other Decepticons retreated a brief distance, as Lugnut's arm began to change. His claws folded away, and an explosive warhead emerged from the centre of his arm. Lugnut then lunged toward the ground, the impact setting off the warhead, resulting in a massive explosion. The ground then cracked and shattering, giving way beneath him.

"Aaagh!" cried Lugnut, falling into the crevice.

"Decepticons, follow Lugnut!" called Megatron, leaping into the crevice, with his followers right behind him.

After what seemed like an eternity, they landed in the centre of a large dark room, devoid of light.

"Good work, Lugnut." Megatron told his minion, who bowed gratuitously. "Shockwave!"

"At once, my liege." called the tall, one-eyed Decepticon, as red lights streamed from his shoulders, filling the room with a crimson hue.

"What is all this, my lord?" inquired Obsidian. "Are we actually inside the moon?"

"Yes and no." declared Megatron. "Yes, we are inside it, and no, it is not a moon. This is an artificial satellite, built before any of us ever came online.

"But how did discover this, sire?" asked Shockwave.

"In my time, I have discovered many ancient datatracks from Cybertron's past." reminisced Megatron, as his optics scanned the room for something. "One that I had uncovered deep in the ruins of Crystal City actually pre-dated Autobot history."

"How can that be?" asked Ravage.

"I do not now." admitted Megatron. "But our top data analysts confirmed it's authenticity. It spoke of the creation of this artificial moon, intended to act as a prison."

"A prison for what, my liege?" inquired Lugnut.

"Not what." grinned Megatron, having finally found what he was looking for. "Who."

Megatron's hand gripped a large lever, and pulled it down. A moment later, and the room was filled with bright, white light. One of the walls rose up, revealing an ancient-looking Transformer trapped inside a metal ring. A green energy field enveloped his whole body, holding him fast. His armor was purple, corroded, and covered with strange symbols. His right arm boasted an orange-barreled laser cannon. His head was topped with three large horns, as if he were wearing a crown, and his optics glowed a deep, burning red.

"Galvatron." Megatron spoke, in a tone bordering on reverance. "The first Decepticon."

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon Network)_


	3. Release

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter Three: Release**

"The first Decepticon?" Shockwave repeated increduously.

"Yes." smiled Megatron. "Our forebear." "Possessed of power so great, he had to sealed away. This entire moon was created with the express purpose of containing him."

Walking over to a stylised control panel, Megatron pushed some buttons. The green energy within the metal ring receded down to it's occupants shoulders.

"I have lowered the stasis field somewhat." Megatron declared. "Can you hear me?"

"Who..." Galvatron's voice rattled, shaking off the stasis effect. "Who are you?"

"I am Megatron." stated the Decepticon leader. "I have come to free you, so that you may have your revenge on they who have imprisoned you."

"They?" spat Galvatron. "You know of them?"

"Of course." confirmed Megatron.

"The five-faced ones?" Galvatron pressed.

"What?" said Megatron, aghast.

"The five-faced ones!" snarled Galvatron. The ones who created me, and all who dwell on the planet below!"

"Now, wait just a nanoclik." interjected Obsidian. "It was the AllSpark that created our two races!"

"And who do you thank it was that created the AllSpark?" asked Galvatron. "We are all of us the result of a glorified science experiment!"

"And who are these 'five-faced ones' of whom you speak?" inquired Shockwave.

"I do not know." admitted Galvatron. "They did not deem it necessary to know who they were. But what I _did_ know was that they expected me to be their slave. I, whose power is equal to nothing, is no-one's slave! I attempted to destroy them for their arrogance, but they managed to capture and imprison me here, for countless cycles."

Inwardly, Megatron grimaced. He had not anticipated this. He had believed that it was the Autobots who had imprisoned Galvatron, not these 'five-faced ones'. However, he was a master of deception and persuasion. He could still make the situation work to his advantage.

"I'm afraid these 'five-faced ones' left Cybertron long ago." Megatron told Galvatron. "There is no record of them in functioning memory. However, they left behind two races, both results of their experiments. The first was we Decepticons, who followed your example and became warriors. The other was the Autobot, a race that, from what you've told us, are very similar to their creators; They too, wish to subjugate and enslave their betters."

"Is that so?" hissed Galvatron.

"Yes." replied Megatron. "Which is where you come in. I offer you a deal."

"What sort of 'deal'?" asked Galvatron, his optics narrowing.

"I release you, and you destroy all of the Autobots on the planet." Megatron clarified. "Then I and my Decepticons shall assist you in hunting down these 'five-faced ones' and destroying them. Do you accept?"

"Yes." Galvatron declared. "I accept."

"Good." Megatron grinned, pushing more buttons on the panel.

The stasis field completely vanished, and Galvatron walked out of the ring, somewhat unsteadily at first. He wlked right up to Megatron. For the briefest of moments, he didn't say or do anything. Then, without warning, he swung his left fist into Megatron's chin, sending him flying across the room.

"What are you doing?" growled Megatron, getting back on his feet.

"I am no fool." sneered Galvatron. "I know when I am being lied to. The five-faced ones were masters of deception, and you are just like them, which is why you must DIE!

Levelling the particle accelerator cannon on his right arm, Galvatron fired a stream of purple energy, which Megatron countered with a blast from his fusion cannon. The two energy beams met in midair and detonated, creating a blast that knocked Megatron into a wall, but did not seem to affect Galvatron.

"You ungrateful..." gasped Megatron.

"First you, then these so-called 'Decepticons' and 'Autobots', and then Cybertron itself! spat Galvatron. "I will destroy everything the five-faced filth ever created, before I destroy them! It will be as if they had never existed!"

"Decepticons, attack!" commanded Megatron.

Blitzwing, Lugnut, Obsidian, Ravage and Shockwave all lunged at Galvatron. Undaunted, the ancient Decepticon unfolded two spiked metallic clubs from within his arms, using them to bat away Blitzwing and Obsidian. Dodging Shockwave's laser blasts, he grabbed Lugnut's arm just as he was on the verge of delivering his trademark punch and drove it into Shockwave's midriff just as he fired another laser, causing Shockwave's body to be blown open, and Lugnut's face to be blasted apart.

Dropping Lugnut, Galvatron was then pounced upon by Ravage in beast mode, the savage Decepticon's claws and teeth raking his upper body. Obsidian moved in from behind, his elongated cable-like fingers crackling with electricity, ready to administer the final strike. However, at the last moment, Galvatron saw what was happening and turned around, causing Ravage to take the full brunt of the attack. As the feline Decepticon fell to the floor, Galvatron swung both clubs at either side of Obsidian's head, crushing it in an instant.

"RAAARGH!" Blitzwing's red face cried, as he charged at Galvatron. "Now, you will pay!"

His attack was deflected by a single kick from Galvatron.

"Dolt." sneered Galvatron.

Only Megatron was left. Drawing his swords, he swung at Galvatron again and again, but to no avail, as the original Decepticon dodged each of his blows. After one missed strike, Galvatron jabbed his cannon into Megatron's chest, and fired.

The blast tore apart Megatron's chest armor, sending him flying once again. Chuckling darkly, Galvatron walked up to Megatron's prone form.

"I could destroy you now." sneered Galvatron. "But, as thanks for releasing me, I shall allow you to continue to function long enough to watch as I destroy Cybertron and everything on it!

Laughing maniacally, Galvatron leaped into the air, transforming into an ancient form of starship. His rockets igniting, he flew through the hole in the ceiling, straight towards the expanse of silver above that was Cybertron.

"No." coughed Megatron. For the first time ever, the Decepticon leader experienced the pangs of regret. "What have I done? What have I unleashed?"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon Network)_


	4. Blitz

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter Four: Blitz**

In the Forretress Maximus, headquarters of the Autobot Elite Guard, the twin Autobots Jetfire and Jetfire were manning the radar system.

"Sentinel Prime, sir!" called out Jetfire, in a distinctive russian accent. "We are spotting something very strange!"

"What is it, soldier?" said Sentinel, marching across the room.

"The radar is detecting craft approaching us, sir." said Jetfire.

"What kind of craft?" responded Sentinel.

"We are not knowing, sir." chipped in Jetstorm, in an equally think russian tongue. "It is not corresponding to any make of craft on record."

"Have you tried hailing it?" offered Sentinel.

"Several times." replied Jetfire. "It has not been replying."

"I am thinking he is very rude." declared Jetstorm.

"Rude nothing." snarled Sentinel. "If the craft won't declare itself, we will have to consider it hostile. Alert the rest of Elite Guard. We are launching a pre-emptive strike!"

High above Cybertron, Galvatron, in his spacecraft form, descended on the planet. As he neared the city of Iacon, he spotted a number of spaceships; Most of them were blue and white, but one was gray, red, and orange. Powering up his particle accelerator cannon, now located on the nose of his vehicle mode, Galvatron let use a volley of prescision shots, taking out each ship's cockpit, thrusters and wings, rendering them totally useless.

_'No need for those oversized toys.'_ Galvatron thought to himself. _'I will crush every one of these so-called "Autobots" myself, with my own bare servos!'_

The Metroplex, main building for the Autobot High Council, news of Galvatron's initial attack had come through. Cerebros, a gray-and-white Autobot with an enlarged cranium, was reading out the report.

"The Elite Guard Cruisers have all been crippled." he declared.

"What about Omega Supreme?" asked the Ratchet, the Autobot medic.

"He too has been badly damaged." stated Cerebros. "In his current state, it will be impossible for him to transform."

"So just like that, we've lost our most powerful weapon." said Optimus Prime.

"The situation cannot be allowed to escalate further." declared Ultra Magnus, Supreme Commander of the Autobots. "The Elite Guard are already moving to contain the threat, but with Megatron's escape, we cannot afford to take things lightly. Contact Dai Atlas at the dojo. Have him send all available cyber-Ninjas to join the Elite Guard."

"You got it, UM." said the Autobot's communications officer, a yellow-and-red 'bot named Blaster.

Galvatron made his final approach to Iacon, shifting into robot mode as he neared the ground. As he landed, he noticed that the city was empty; Unknown to him, the civillian Autobots had been evacuated.

A roaring in the distance caught Galvatron's attention. Turning around, he saw a veritable battalion of what were presumably Autobots approaching. Grinning in savage anticipation, he walked forward to greet them. The head of the formation, a blue truck, stopped a few feet away from Galvatron and transformed into a large-chinned robot mode.

"Decepticon!" Sentinel yelped, spotting the symbol on Galvatron's chest. Composing himself, he continued. "You have comitted an act of war against the Autobot race, and unless you surrender, we will respond in kind!"

"Oh, my." declared Galvatron sarcastically. "I'm petrified!"

"I'll take that as a 'no', then." snarled Sentinel. "Autobots, attack!"

As one, the Elite Guard and Cyber-Ninja Corps transformed and attacked.

The red giant Warpath unleashed a laser blast from his chest cannon, which Galvatron effortlessly deflected with one of his maces. Jetfire and Jetstorm unleashed twin bursts of fire and wind, encasing the Decepticon in a blazing tornado. For a moment, it seemed like they had done it. But when the flames died down, there Galvatron stood, singed but otherwise unharmed. With a speed belying his size, Galvatron rushed forward, uppercutting Jetfire and Jetstorm, sending them both flying. He then grabbed their foot servos and swung them towards the charging Warpath, smashing their heads into his.

As the three Elite Guard members fell to the ground, Sky Garry, master of the art of Cyber-kickboxing, swung his fist at Galvatron, striking his chin. The blow actually caused Galvatron to stumble back. Galvatron then responded with a punch of his own, shattering Sky Garry's chin and downing the Autobot. The swordsbots, Star Saber and Springer, leapt to avenge their fallen comrade. Pitting their swords against Galvatron's maces, they found that he could match them blow-for-blow. Spotting an opening, Springer thrust his sword into Galvatron's midriff.

"RAAARGH!" screamed the Deception.

"Take that, Decepticreep!" jeered Springer.

Galvatron's optics glowed a deeper red. He did not like pain. It reminded him of the tortures the five-faced ones inflicted on him when he did not obey. Such pain would not go unpunished. Leaping into the air, he fired his cannon at his two foes, who were not quick enough to escape the blast.

As Galvatron landed, he was accosted by Heavy Load, Grandus, and Grandus' brother, Dag Base, all masters in the art of Cyber-sumo wrestling. They all came at him at once, hoping to overwhelm him through sheer weight of numbers. However, Galvatron's strength exceeded even their's. He broke free of their hold, smashed Heavy Load in the faceplate with his maces, flung Grandus into the nearest building, and fired a particle accelerator blast that went right through Dag Base's body, totally scrapping the oversized Autobot.

As Galvatron spitefully surveyed his fallen enemies, he was suddenly struck by a glancing blow by Sentinel's energy shield.

"Ah, yes." said Galvatron nonchalantly, as he pulled out Springer's sword. "I had almost forgotten about you."

"I'm taking you down, Decepticon." spat Sentinel. Usually more talk then action, he was now fully aware of what Galvatron was capable of, and couldn't allow him to go any further. Sentinel had resolved to stop him, or die trying.

"I highly doubt that." Galvatron drily declared, dropping the sword.

"Doubt it all you like, it's still gonna happen." said Sentinel, full of bravado. "And then, what's left of you can tell your boss Megatron that's he'll never win!"

Galvatron threw back his head and laughed. "Foolish Autobot, I call no-one master! Autobot, Decepticon, you are all the same: Products of the five-faced ones. I shall cleanse you all from this world, just as I shall cleanse the universe of all traces of their wretched existence!"

"But you're a Decepticon, too." Pointed out Sentinel, trying to produce some kind of argument to this warped conversation. "By that logic, shouldn't you destroy yourself?"

"When my mission is over." declared Galvatron. "When the five-faced filth and all that they have created are purged from existence, then I shall end my own."

"Not if I end it first!" declared Sentinel, rushing forward. He threw his shield just as Galvatron raised his maces, knocking them out of his hands. Then Sentinel jabbed his lance straight into the hole made by Springer's sword.

"AAAGGH!" shrieked Galvatron, his body spasming in agony, electricity sparking around the wound.

Sentinel kept pushing, fully intending to keep going until the lance went through the other side. Galvatron, however, had other ideas. Resisting the pain, he managed to raise his cannon, pointing it straight at Sentinel's shoulder.

"Oh, slag." muttered Sentinel, the cannon's building energies painting his face purple.

The blast tore right through the left side of Sentinel's body, destroying his arm and most of his chest, leaving what was left of him sprawled on the ground.

"A good warm-up." sneered Galvatron, looking in the direction of the Metroplex. "Now for the real workout!"

And with that, he was airborne again, leaving the bodies of the dead and dying beneath him as he soared toward his target.

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Cartoon Network and Hasbro)_


	5. Wreckers

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter Five: Wreckers**

The Autobots within the Metroplex's control room stared in shock at what they had just witnessed, via their sky-eye relay cameras.

"This is terrible." declared Alpha Trion, head of the civillian Autobot guilds.

"Indeed." agreed Ultra Magnus. "This 'Galvatron' may be more powerful then we can possibly imagine. Powerful enough to overwhelm the Elite Guard and the Cyber-Ninja Corps with ease."

"And with Omega Supreme damaged, our chances of stopping him seem pretty slim." added Ratchet.

"Logic dictates that if we cannot stop Galvatron, we must attempt to contain him." stated Cerebros.

"Contain him how?" asked Ultra Magnus.

"I think I may have an idea." piped in Sari, the human/cybertronian hybrid.

"You may speak." declared Ultra Magnus.

"These Space Bridges of yours." Sari asked Bulkhead. "How exactly do they work?"

"Well, by opening a dimensional rift between two different areas in space." said Bulkhead "Kind of like stepping stones in a river."

"And in this case, what's the 'river'?" asked Sari.

"Basically, it's the space between dimensions." clarified Bulkhead. "An empty void of nothingness."

"So here's my idea." declared Sari. We rig one of the Space Bridges to send anything that goes through into this void, then trick Galvatron into going in?"

"That might work." mused Optimus.

"Emphasis on 'might'." said Cerebros. "And it will take time to reconfigure a Space Bridge. At his current speed, Galvatron will reach Iacon in less then a cycle."

"Then we will need something to occupy him." declared Ultra Magnus. "Contact the Wreckers."

"You cannot be serious, sir." gasped Cerebros. "The Wreckers demolish everything they touch!"

"That is exactly why we need them." said Ultra Magnus. Contact them immediately, and have every technician we have working on our Space Bridge strategem."

"Yes, sir." mumbled Cerebros, defeated.

A short time later, Galvatron, in his star craft mode, was closing in on Iacon. Then, without warning, a harpoon suddenly imbedded itself in his side, and the Decepticon found himself being pull down to the ground, Transforming to robot mode, he pulled the harpoon out of his side and landed.

Standing before him was a group of burly Autobot mercenaries, known to all as "The Wreckers". Their leader, Impactor, was the owner of the harpoon that had pierced Galvatron's side. He was flanked by Roadbuster, an Autobot who was as rough-and-ready as his vehicle mode was all-terrain equipped. On either side were Topspin and Twin Twist, the brains and brawn of the team. And then there was the strangest of them all: Rack 'n' Ruin, twin Autobots who were forced to have bodies joined together after an accident.

"So." sneered Galvatron. "More 'Autobots' for me to mangle!"

"Guess again, Decepticreep." snarled Impactor, whose voice sounded like gravel in a cement mixer. "You're the one gettin' mangled. Wreckers, Wreck 'n' Rule!"

The Wreckers charged at Galvatron. Roadbuster deployed a nail gun from his shoulder, firing a barrage of energon nails that speared Galvatron's feet to the floor. Rack 'n' Ruin then hooked their pickaxe/hammer into Galvatron's chest, using the leverage to administer a double headbutt. Snarling in pain, Galvatron grabbed them and hurled at Roadbuster. Levelling his cannon, he fired at Topspin, who transformered into his hovercraft mode and evaded it. Galvatron continued firing, unaware that Topspin's actions were a diversion, allowing Twin Twist to sneak up on him. Transforming to his drill tank mode, Twin Twist bored into Galvatron's right leg, causing him to scream in agony once more. As the Decepticon fell to his knees, Impactor leapt up, intending to ram his harpoon right into Galvatron's CPU.

At the last second, Galvatron reached out, grabbing Impactor's harpoon with one arm, and his neck with another.

"That." seethed the maddened Decpticon. "Hurt."

With one swift move, he leaned backwards, slamming Impactor into Twin Twist. Pausing to rip the nails out of his feet, Galvatron looked back up to see Topspin and the recovered Roadbuster and Rack 'n' Ruin charging at him. Maddened by pain and rage, Galvatron lashed out with his fists, knocking out both Roadbuster and Topsin with a single blow each. He then brought both arms down like hammers, crushing Rack 'n' Ruin's heads. Impactor, horrified at what had happened to his team, leapt up once again. Galvatron, not even bothering to turn around, rammed the back of his fist into Impactor's face, shattering it.

The last one standing, Galvatron let out a primal scream before transforming back into vehicle.

"Someone is going to pay for this." Galvatron snarled, recalling a turn of phrase often used by his five-faced creators. "With interest!"

**To Be Continued...**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon Network)_


	6. Defeat

**Galvatron: Unleashed!**

**Chapter Six: Defeat**

As Galvatron neared the Metroplex, the Autobots within were feverishly making last-minute preparations for Sari's plan, their aversion to organics like her diminished by a greater aversion to death at the hands of an insane Decepticon. As they finished, the entire complex shook with explosions as Galvatron unleashed a volley of particle blasts.

High above, Galvatron cackled psychotically as he rained destruction down on the Metroplex, stopping only when he heard the roar of jet boosters approaching from below. Glancing downward, he spotted a red and blue colored Autobot equipped with some kind of jet pack approaching him.

"Hold your fire!" Called the Autobot. "I do not wish to fight you!"

"At last, an Autobot with sense." Sneered Galvatron. "State your business."

"You say you want revenge on the... "five-faced ones". Said the Autobot. "Well, I know where they are."

"You do?" asked Galvatron. "Show me!"

"Follow me." Nodded the Autobot, flying to the east.

Galvatron followed, eager for revenge on those he hated the most.

At the Space Bridge terminal, Bulkhead was almost done reprogramming the portal to transport to the space between dimensions.

"Hurry up, big guy!" prompted Sari. "They're coming!"

"Just one last connection... done!" Cheered Bulkhead, as the Space Bridge activated.

"Then Let's make ourselves scarse." Suggested Ratchet. "Don't want him getting suspicious, do we?"

Sari and the Autobots hid themselves just as Optimus and Galvatron made their descent.

"Where are they, Autobot?" Demanded Galvatron. "Where?"

"They're not on this planet." Said Optimus, gesturing towards the Space Bridge. "But this portal can take you right to them."

"Really?" asked Galvatron. "Might I ask that you accompany me? I prefer not to travel alone, you see."

"Me?" Optimus stuttered. "Well, I'd like to join you, but I have urgent matters to attend to here..."

With alarming speed, Galvatron grabbed Optimus by the neck.

"Oh, but I insist." Snarled the mad Decepticon, tossing Optimus towards the Space Bridge portal.

Optimus saved himself from entering the portal by activating his jetpack, and rocketing back to ground level.

"Do you think I'm a fool?" Hissed Galvatron. "Did you really think I'd fall for such an obvious trap? I may be insane, but I'm not stupid!"

Optimus deployed his Energon axe. The only option left was to battle Galvatron and somehow overwhelm him long enough to force him into the portal.

"Autobots, attack!" called out Optimus.

In response, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Ratchet, Jazz and Arcee came out of hiding and charged at Galvatron.

"Come, fools." Sneered Galvatron. "Meet your end!"

Ratchet used his EMP generator on Galvatron, it's highest setting only managing to briefly incapacitate him. Bumblebee then activated his "heel-wheels", running rings around Galvatron, while simaltaneously blasting at his joints with his stingers. Jazz and Arcee followed up by swinging their Energo-nunchuks and Energo-swords at him. Bulkhead then charged the ancient Decepticon, swinging his wrecking ball at him with all his might, knocking him into the sky. Optimus met Galvatron in mid-air, using his axe to slice the Decepticon's chest armor in half. Galvatron fell to the ground, laying completely still.

Optimus landed, and inspected Galvatron's prone body. "Okay." He said. "Let's get him through that portal. We don't know how he'll be out..." He was cut short as Galvatron's hand grabbed him by the ankle servo.

"You do now!" Spat Galvatron, throwing Optimus into Bulkhead. As Ratchet prepared to fire another EMP blast, Galvatron fired a particle blast, annihilating the device, and fired another blast at the ground beneath Ratchet's feet, sending him flying. Arcee and Jazz charged at him, but were both grabbed by the throat, their two heads smashed together. Bumblebee tried his earlier tactic, but Galvatron brought his foot down violently, created a small tremor that caused Bumblebee to lose his footing and smash into a wall.

Optimus and Bulkhead charged Galvatron together, tackling him and taking all three through a wall. Galvatron sent Optimus flying with a kick to the chest, the hit Bulkhead with a punch that shattered his oversized jaw. As Bulkhead dropped, Optimus once again charged him, his jet pack at full throttle. But, with one swift, fluid movement, Galvatron sidestepped the charge and grabbed Optimus' head, and the wing of his jet pack. With a grunt of exertion, he pulled Optimus and the jet pack aside, throwing the jet pack away and dropping Optimus to the floor.

As Galvatron stomped his foot onto Optimus' chest, Sari frantically made to rouse Ratchet.

"Ratchet, get up!" Sari prompted. "We've got to do something!"

"Like what?" Groaned Ratchet, rising unsteadily to his foot servoes. "The plan failed, remember?"

"Yeah. But who says I don't another one?" Smirked Sari, tilting her head towards Optimus' jet pack.

Ratchet smiled back, understanding. "Okay, let's do it."

Meanwhile, Galvatron's foot was patiently going about the business of crushing Optimus' chasis.

"You don't know, do you?" Inquired Galvatron of his victim. "About the five-faced ones, I mean."

"No, I don't." Grunted Optimus. "And I doubt anyone else does. Whoever these beings you're after are, they haven't been here for a very long time. You do realise they may not even exist anymore?"

"Perhaps." Sneered Galvatron. "But either way, I will have my revenge. I will still remove everything they ever created from this universe. Whether they still exist or not, I will make it as if they have never existed in the first place! And speaking of not existing..."

Galvatron's foot pressed down even harder. Optimus didn't think he could take much more.

But then...

"Hey, Galvatrash!" Called Sari. "Catch!"

Galvatron turned to see Optimus' jet pack rocketing towards him, the device have been jury-rigged by Ratchet and Sari into a remote-controlled kamikaze flier. Galvatron attempted to move out of the way, but was stopped by Optimus, who had grabbed on to his leg will all his strength. The jet pack caught Galvatron in the chest, taking them both up towards the Space Bridge's portal.

"As they say on Earth, Galvatron." Smiled Optimus, "Bon voyage!"

Optimus let go of the Decepticon's leg an instant before he passed through the portal.

"NOOOOOOO!" Galvatron's cry of rage echoed as he entered the void beyond.

"Better switch off the portal, before he tries to come back." Stated Sari, shutting down the Space Bridge.

"Good work, everyone." Optimus declared to his comrades, many of whom were getting back on their feet. "This is a victory not just for us, not just for Cybertron, but for the entire universe."

"Yeah." Chipped in Bumblebee. "Who knows how far that wingnut's temper tantrum would have taken him?"

"Let's just hope that crazy cat's gone for good." Jazz said. voicing what everyone was thinking.

Three solar cycles later, reconstruction of the areas devastated by Galvatron was going swimmingly. Megatron and his minions had been found inside Cybertron's moon, their wounds treated, and were all placed within the Stockades. Optimus and his team had been commended by Ultra Magnus, and even Sentinel had offered congratulations, in his own unique way.

"Good thing you dealt with Galvatron when you did." Sentinel told Optimus. "'Cuz if you'd messed up, I would have gotten out of that stasis chamber and beaten the oil out of both of you!"

Meanwhile, inside the space between dimensions, that white void of emptiness, Galvatron moved unceasingly through the nothingness around him.

"Where there's a way in, there's a way out." Snarled the demented Decepticon, his defeat having only made him more determined. "I will escape. I will have revenge on all my enemies, even if it takes me an eternity!"

**The End?**

_(Transformers Animated and all associated characters are the property of Hasbro and Cartoon Network)_


End file.
